Un Amor Obsesivo
by Nana0Mavi
Summary: Tengo dos hermanos pero uno de ellos no me quiere de la forma que yo le aprecio..desea algo que no puedo darle..en silencio durante cuatro años a planeado paso por paso la menara de conquistar lo que desea..aun sabiendo desde hace cuatro años que lo que quiere de mi le pertenece a otro..los personajes son propiedad de chinomiko..la sucrette y la historia son de mi propiedad(Nana)
1. ¿Hermanos?

**_¿Hermanos? _**

Hermanos sinónimo de dos o mas personas que comparten los mismos padres y la misma sangre pero hay hermanos que no comparte esos lazos

cuando era pequeña mi padre tenia un amigo que tenia dos hijos uno de ellos era dos años mayor que yo su cabello era negro ademas de ojos rasgados y verdes su nombre era leigh..el otro era de mi edad de cabello plateado con las puntas negras sus ojos eran cada uno de un color dorado y verdes su nombre Lysandro... cuando los conocí tenia 6 años fue en mi cumpleaños llevaba un vestido azul mi cabello rubio lo tenia suelto con dos horquillas con dos florecitas azules en cada una de ellas

Ese día estaba con mi madre esperando que mi padre llegara entonces un hombre de cabellos negro y una mujer de cabello plateado se acercaron a nosotras junto a sus dos hijos

-hola Angela ¿como te encuentras? -pregunto la mujer de pelo plateado a mi madre que la sonrio con gentileza

-muy bien- yo estaba detrás de mi madre agarrando su vestido color rojo en ese momento mi madre me acaricio el pelo mientras yo observaba a los desconocidos asomando mi cabeza- ya que es el cumpleaños de mi niña- mire a mi madre con admiración para luego sonreír inocentemente ya que mi madre era no solo hermosa sino muy gentil inteligente ademas de muy fuerte ..sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo y dorado su pelo era largo liso como el mio ademas era rubia como yo ..desde niña deseaba convertirme en alguien como mi madre

-¡haa! -mientras sonreía a mi madre la señora de cabello plateado me miro-cuanto a crecido - comento para luego mirar a su hijo mayor- leigh ¿te acuerdas de la pequeña Alicia ? -el muchacho me miro y yo metí la cabeza de nuevo detrás del vestido de mi madre-que mona ..siempre quise una hija pero no tuve suerte-comento mientras yo sentia vergüenza nuca me a gustado que me miren

-no digas eso cariño-intervino el hombre yo quise mirar de nuevo a esos invitados a mi cumpleaños tan extraños por lo que saque mi cabeza de detrás del vestido-tenemos dos hijos maravillosos ..

-¡haaaaa! - caí al suelo y grite de la nada pues cuando asome la cabeza me tope con el chico de ojos bicolor que me asusto de lo cerca que estaba ...solté el vestido de mi madre y llamando la atencion de todos comencé a llorar en ese momento el mismo muchacho que me avía asustado puso su mano en mi cabeza

-no llores -le mire mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas que no dejaban de salir mientras chillaba-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?-deje de gritar y las lagrimas dejaron de salir despues asentí con la cabeza- ¡vamos a pasarlo bien¡...¿vale?-yo asentí con la cabeza entonces el chico dejo de tocarme la cabeza y me extendió la mano la cual yo cogí ..el me levanto mientras los adultos y su hermano sonreían -podemos ir...- observo el sitio entonces se acerco su hermano

-allí-comento el hermano mayor señalando una parte del patio del chalet que tenia una verja con ponéis

-si- comento para luego mirarme-¿te apetece ir?-yo conteste asintiendo con la cabeza el bicolor agarro mi mano con fuerza y salio corriendo su hermano salio detrás de nosotros hacia ese lugar fue una de las tantas veces que les vi

pasaron dos años y los tres eramos los mejores amigos pero sucedió una tragedia estábamos en la misma clase cuando el subdirector entro agitando a la clase parecía que avía corrido una maratón para llegar a nuestra clase entonces con una voz muy clamada hablo

-Señorita Alicia Guerra y el señorito Ainsworth por favor vengan con migo - todos los demás compañeros nos miraban mientras salíamos de clase mientras yo me preguntaba ¿que avía pasado ?¿ porque nos llamaban a direccion ? ...

pasamos por el pasillo solitario del colegio mis ojos azules observaban con preocupación que se izo mas visible al divisar a leigh junto a la policía en el despacho de direccion el subdirector saludo con la mano a los dos policías

-¿estos son los niños? -pregunto uno de los uniformados

-si señor - contesto apenado el subdirector

-Gracias por todo - comento uno de los policías mientras el otro cogía de los hombros a lysandro y su hermano poco despues el que se avía despedido de él subdirector hizo lo mismo con migo estaba asustada pero todos mis temores se hicieron realidad al llegar a nuestro destino donde se encontraba mi nana Agatha llorando desconsoladamente yo al ver esas lagrimas lo supe agatha que es como mi tía no lloraría por nada enfrente mía si no se tratase de eso

-mis padres -empece a dejar caer lagrimas - nana ¿donde están papa y mama ? - dije con ira aguanto las lagrimas que ya avían comenzado a salir de mis ojos ya que no podía ni quería creerme mi propia conclusión de la situación ..todo esto pasaba mientras los policías le decían algo a lysandro y leigh

-lo siento Alicia- me abrazo provocando que dejara salir mis lagrimas y un grito - no pudieron salvarlos cariño- comento dejando que yo la abrazara despues de soltar la mochila poco despues la madre de leigh y lysandro salio junto a su marido el que tenia escayolada una pierna se acerco a mi y prometió cuidar de mi como si fuera su hija y eso izo fui a su casa y viví feliz junto a los que eran mis hermanos sin saber asta que fue demasiado tarde que uno de ellos no me veía como su hermana

avían pasado cuatro años desde que mis padres avían fallecido aunque les echaba de menos tenia a mi familia leigh mi hermano mayor mis padres a los cuales llamaba por su nombre en muchas ocasiones mi nana agatha la cual era como mi tía y lysandro al cual consideraba mi hermano gemelo era feliz asta ese día

yo estaba emocionada me avía declarado al chico que me gustaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises algo rebelde pero con buen gusto para la musica el chico perfecto del cual todavía no avía recibido una respuesta... al primero que le conté todo fue a mi hermano mayor leigh ..estábamos en casa mientras lysandro se encontraba en la biblioteca pues avía ido por unos libros que nos avían mandado leer en la clase de lenguaje

-hermanito-comente mientras el me preparaba algo para merendar ya que agatha avía ido a comprar

-dime- respondió untando mermelada en unas rodajas de pan a las que ya avía puesto mantequilla- hoy me declare a un chico de mi clase -dije ilusionada

-y ¿que te dijo?-pregunto dándome el bocadillo yo me avergoncé por la pregunta

-pues nada -dije mas avergonzada todavía

-¿como que nada ? -pregunto algo enfadado no se porque

-bueno es que salí corriendo despues porque lysandro me vino a buscar a clase -dije con algo de desilusión en ese momento leigh dio un suspiro

-¿otra vez te fue a buscar a clase?- pregunto con tono de preocupación dejando de lado mi noticia

-si pero ya te dije que me da igual de todas formas es mi hermano- antes de decir algo mas leigh se enfado y dio un golpe en la mesa

-no da igual tu ya eres una- no acabo la frase su cara se puso roja y se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras yo le mire extrañada- bueno no le cuentes lo de tu declaración - no comprendía porque lo decía pero de todas formas asentí con la cabeza y ice caso sin saber que mi hermano lysandro avía escuchado todo

poco despues de acabar de merendar fui mi cuarto ...subí las escaleras a la segunda planta con tranquilidad y feliz por el buen día que avía tenido entonces entre a mi cuarto donde me encontré lysandro al lado de mi escritorio observando una foto en la que salíamos de pequeños

-me asustaste -dije molesta dejando mi mochila en el interior de mi armario mientras lysandro dejaba la foto con el marco en el escritorio

-dime que no es cierto-dijo con un tono extraño confundiéndome yo le mire extrañada

-¿el que ?- pregunte confundida el dio un golpe con su mano en mi escritorio asustándome

-que te gusta otro- yo seguía sin comprender la pregunta y mas aun la rabia con la que la izo

-no -me acerque a el algo atemorizada-entiendo- cuando acabe de a hablar me miro furioso jamas avía visto esa mirada en el por lo que en vez de acercarme me quise salir del cuarto dando un paso para atrás ...no se todavía como consiguió agárrame por el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha para luego agárrame del izquierdo sujetando los dos con fuerza dándome cuenta que el era mas fuerte que yo cosa en la que nunca me avía fijado

-¿como se llama ? - pregunto apretando con mas fuerza mis brazos- dime quien es - empece a sentirme mal nunca antes me avía tratado así-¿que tiene de especial ?-yo me sentia impotente mientras me preguntaba y me hacia daño por lo que comencé a derramar lagrimas - responde algo - mientras el me trataba así ..leigh escucho el ruido y subió asta mi cuarto viendo como lysandro me trataba

-lysandro -grito leigh para luego intentar separarlo de mi pero el bicolor me empujo hacia la cama cayendo yo en el suelo cerca de mi colchón consiguiendo que dejara de llorar pues me asuste aun mas por lo que sucedió despues ya que de nosotros tres el mas sereno es lysandro pero en esta ocasión se comportaba de una forma que daba miedo yo no me creí toda lo que estaba pandando asta que despues de forcejear con nuestro hermano mayor termino tumbándolo con un golpe en la cara ...todo lo que avía creído una sueño se izo real deje de pensar que era mentira mientras me acercaba gateando a leigh ...bajo la mirada de lysandro que miraba a nuestro hermano mayor con indiferencia y sin ningun sentimiento ¿ que estaba pasando ?

-hermanito- grite tocándole la cara a leigh para despues mirarlo y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente..sin ninguna reaccion de parte de ninguno de los dos pues uno miraba la imagen desde arriba sin remordimiento y el oto se encontraba inconsciente ...mientras veía a mi hermano comencé a sentir ira - abre los ojos leigh-al no tener respuesta del mayor de nosotros mire con ira y rabia a lysandro que me observaba con indiferencia - te odio - le dije sorprendiéndolo en ese momento seque mi cara con mi mano intentando dejar de llorar- lárgate-exigí al no obtener ninguna respuesta mire aun mas furiosa a el bicolor y me puse de pie mientas el seguía contemplando a leigh-te e dicho que te largues...no quiero verte- comente para empujarle despues ..entonces paso a un lado mio yo me dispuse a atender a leigh cuando me estaba poniendo de rodillas el bicolor me agarro de una de mis manos al mismo tiempo que yo agarraba la de leigh tirando de ella en el mismo momento que me saco del cuarto espabilando a nuestro hermano mayor- suéltame -tire de mi mano dejando de caminar - tu no eres mi hermano-le grite queriendo regresar a mi cuarto en ese instante me agarro de la muñeca y empujo con fuerza contra la pared del pasillo

-nuca me e considerado eso- dijo mientras yo le intentaba apartar pues cada vez pegaba su cuerpo mas al mio-tu jamas has sido mi hermana- esas palabras me hicieron daño deje de forcejear y impedir sus movimientos pues yo no entendí lo que el me estaba diciendo yo creí que me decía que yo no era su hermana pero no entendía las intenciones ni como me miraba el a mi simplemente sentí que nunca me quiso

cuando mis pensamientos negativos se apoderaban de mi por esa fase de mi hermano en ese segundo que quise llorar con todas mis fuerzas el acerco su rostro al mio y sin aviso ninguno beso mis labios mientras una lagrima salia de mis ojos

-suelta a Alicia - le exigió nuestro hermano mayor mientras el bicolor se dispuso a enfrentarse con el...de nuevo se pusieron a pelear- es nuestra hermana- comento golpeando a lysandro el que le miro furioso

-sera para ti-contesto el golpe en ese momento leigh con rapidez agarro de la camisa a el bicolor -nunca la e visto como a una hermana-dijo para luego darle a leigh en el estomago al ver eso no pude quedarme quita y me acerque a los dos

-ya basta -en ese momento lysandro me empujo para mi desgracia las escaleras hacia la primera planta están muy aproximas a mi cuarto por lo que comencé a caer por ellas ..al principio no me di cuenta de lo que avía pasado veía a mis hermanos asta que en un instante salieron de mi vista teniendo enfrente mía las escaleras sentí todos y cada uno de los golpes menos el ultimo pues me di en la cabeza ...cuando desperté en el hospital no volví a ver a mi hermano lysandro asta que otro accidente esta vez de avión se llevo la vida de mi segundo padre y madre dejándome al cargo de mi hermano leigh el cual me llevo a vivir con ellos dos días antes de mi 16 cumpleaños ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿que os a parecido ? <strong>_

**_Espero_**_** que os allá gustado **_

_**la semana que viene subo el siguiente capitulo **_

_**asta entonces (n . n) **_

_**(^^) Nana (^^)**_


	2. Advertencia

_** Advertencia **_

No seria la primera vez que acudía a un funeral de los que fueron mis padres ya avían pasado mas de cuatro años desde que cambie de domicilio mi nana siempre estuvo con migo pero esta vez ella no podría acompañarme su trabajo le impedía hacerlo me encontraba sola en el aeropuerto con un papel que tenia anotada la direccion de la casa de mis hermanos esperando mis maletas las cuales no tardaron en llegar por lo que salí del lugar y cogí un taxi que me dejo en la puerta de la direccion anotada en el papel pague el taxi para luego subir unas escaleras con dos maletas con ruedas en ese momento me quite la gorra negra que llevaba poniéndola en uno de los pasadores para el cinturón de mi pantalon tambien negro mi camisa era negra ya que estaba de luto como todas las pulseras que llevaba a excepción de un segundo pendiente de plata el único que llevaba en la oreja derecha cuando me sentí preparada mire el timbre y con nerviosismo lo toque para poco despues abrir la puerta una chica de cabello plateado muy hermosa sus ojos eran de color ámbar espectaculares tanto como su ropa un vestido de color blanco con una franja morada en las mangas usaba una corbata del mismo color que las mangas del vestido además traía puesto una chaqueta corta hasta la cintura negra con franjas doradas en los bordes del mismo color que el único botón que tiene ...

-¿que deseas? -me dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo yo la sonreí con gentileza como hacia mi madre Angela

-buenos días¿se encuentra leigh?-al decir eso la muchacha me miro molesta

-¿que quieres de él?- pregunto irritada antes de poder contestarle alguien poco agradable nos interrumpo

-¿quien es rosa?- dijo una voz conocida y mis sospechas de quien era se hicieron realidad pues apareció el bicolor vestido extraño con ropas antiguas no sabría decir de que época pero era extraño-hermanita-comento para lanzarse a abrazarme yo recordé la ultima vez que le vi y me eche para atrás lysandro intento cogerme la mano sin conseguirlo para mi suerte un sujeto iba a subir las escaleras y me salvo cogiéndome de los hombros

-chicas ... siempre lanzándose a mis brazos-al escuchar ese comentario me sentí avergonzada por lo que me puse firme alejandome de aquel sujeto de inmediato que su vio un escalón por mi derecha yo le mire molesta era un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos grises con vestimenta roquera cuando le vi sentia que le conocía de algo pero no savia de que

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el bicolor angustiado provocando que dejara de mirar a el pelirrojo

-si-conteste algo nerviosa en ese momento el peli-plata cogió las maletas que se encontraban a su lado-vamos pasa-comento entrando

-no..-al decir eso se detuvo

-¿por que no quieres entrar?-pregunto la peli-plata con amabilidad su actitud avía cambiado por completo

-yo..prefiero esperar a leigh-dije algo nerviosa pues no quería entrar sin que mi hermano mayor estuviera en casa ya no era una niña y savia el motivo de porque lysandro se comporto de esa manera aquel día que caí por las escaleras

-esta dentro en tu cuarto-dijo con amabilidad lysandro yo dude pero la muchacha me agarro y me obligo a entrar sin opción de huida pues el pelirrojo paso despues y cerro la puerta

me sentia acorralada por un lado estaba lysandro que dejo las maletas en la sala de estar despues la chica extraña que al principio me avía tratado algo mal y por ultimo el pelirrojo que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus boca ...solo se me ocurrió una forma de huir subir mis maletas al cuarto por lo que cuando me soltó la chica me dirigí a ellas pasando por enfrente del bicolor

-voy a subir las maletas-dije con determinación

-espera te ayudo pesan..

-¡NO!-dije con firmeza casi a gritos sin dejarle acabar la frase al decir eso llame la atencion de leigh que salio de mi cuarto viéndolo yo desde abajo de estas

-¡ALICIA!-exclamo para bajar las escalera

-¡LEIGH!- me acerque al final de ellas soltando las maletas que cayeron al suelo en ese momento lysandro cogió mis maletas mientras abrazaba a mi hermano mayor al cual solté asta que me di cuenta de que lysandro avía cogido mis maletas mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras me puse enfrente de él

-he dicho que lo voy ha hacer yo ¿porque interfieres?-el iba a contestar pero yo seguí ablando sin dejarle a el-tu nunca me viste como tu hermana así que no tienes por que empezar ahora yo solo tengo un hermano-dije quitando las maletas de sus manos asombrando a los presentes menos a leigh que detuvo a la peli-plata que pensaba decirme algo

-perdóname por lo que ocurrió-dijo apenado consiguiendo que me detuviera leigh cogió una de mis maletas y comenzó a subirla

-el perdón no me devolverá esos cuatro años que por ti estuve lejos de mis padres-comente con frustración y ira para poco despues agarrar la maleta que su vi a mi cuarto con dificultad mientras me miraban con rabia los otros dos que no sabian nada de lo ocurrido cuando llegue a mi cuarto leigh me esperaba con una cara seria

-¿no crees que te as pasado?-dijo cogiendo la maleta que yo tenia en mis manos para subirla a la cama como la otra

-estuve dos años pensando que me odiaba asta que me explicaste el por que se comporto así-dije acercándome a las maletas que abri con brusquedad-mi primer beso y cuatro años de la vida de los que eran mis segundos padres-cogí un album de fotos que deje en el escritorio dando un gran golpe en este- ¿dura? he sido amable al no decir lo que izo delante de sus amigos-concluí sin convencer a mi hermano que cerro la puerta de mi cuarto

-el a cambiado ...

-si ya se tiene novia amigos una vida que despues de provocar que yo no tuviera nada parecido-comente sacando mas recuerdos de mi ultimos dos años en el antiguo instituto

-eres terca ¿donde esa mi hermanita dulce y amable?-comento con un tono triste pero gracioso

-esta muy muy muy muy en el fondo de un pozo dentro de mi -comente algo mas tranquila por ver la expresión de la cara de mi hermano mayor aguantándome la risa en ese momento puso un dedo en ambas mejillas

-eres una niña-apretó mis mejillas con cuidando consiguiendo que riera

-idiota-comente empujándolo

-venga vamos abajo y se mas cortes con lysandro- asentí con la cabeza como cuando eramos niños y baje intentando parecer igual de seria

no ocurrió nada especial despues ya que acudimos al entierro para poco despues regresar a casa ice la cena con ayuda de la chica de pelo plateado que se llamaba rosalya y era la novia de leigh despues de terminar la cena su vi a mi cuarto para descansar la muchacha vivía cerca por lo que leigh la acompaño para luego decidir creyendo en las mentiras de lysandro que se quedaría a dormir avisando con una llamada que contesto el bicolor fingiendo estar cansado despues de colgar subió las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto donde yo no podía pegar ojo

-hermanita-dijo despues de prender la luz del cuarto-a llamado leigh

-¿y?-comente tapándome con las sabanas asta el cuello

-a dicho que se quedara con rosa esta noche-al escuchar eso me senté en la cama

-no puede -me puse de pie - voy a llamarle aparta-dije molesta por la irresponsabilidad de leigh

-¿tanto te gusta nuestro hermano?-al oír esa pregunta con ese tono de rabia me asuste ¿estaba celoso de nuestro hermano? ¿porque tenia que comportarse así? leigh es el único que podría ayudarme pero no se encontraba solo tenia una opción fingir es la única salida

-ya le llamare mañana -di un bostezo fingido-tengo sueño vete adormir que es tarde-dije intentando fingir estar cansada inetentando que no notara ese miedo que me recorría el cuerpo

-claro-comento con amabilidad aliviando me por unos instantes me di la vuelta para irme a mi cama cuando me atrajo hacia el con su brazo de derecho yo duermo con una trenza para mi asombro utilizo eso a su favor y mordió mi oreja derecha -¿donde prefieres que durmamos en tu cama o la mía ?-sentia miedo recordé que el era mas fuerte por lo que aunque deseaba soltarme no podía quería decirle algo pero tenia la sensacion de que no debía enfadarlo

-ya no somos niños ademas asido un viaje largo -aparte su brazo y me alegue de la forma mas sutil que pude quedando frente a el-y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano ya que iré al cementerio es mejor dej...-en ese instante detuvo mis palabras

con una de sus mano me acerco a el y con la otra agarro mi cara par besarme forzándome a abrir mi boca y dejar que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con ella asta que soltó mi cara entonces me miro de la misma forma que en aquella ocasión yo no pude controlar mi actos mas y con un poco de espacio que me ice con mi brazo izquierdo cachetee su cara con mi mano derecha si poder decir nada pues las lagrimas que en la otra ocasión salieron regresaron a mi rostro

-han sido cuatro años-comento sin sentimiento en esas palabras-y sigues llorando- toco una de mis lagrimas que estaban en mis labios-dime¿alguien mas a tocado estos exquisitos labios?-pregunto con arrogancia lo que me izo mentir pues no iba a permitir que el creyera que era el único aunque así fuera

-si-conteste titubeante para seguir viendo esa expresión de superioridad como si no me creyera por o que le empuje con todas mis fuerzas soltándome de su agarre entonces limpie mis lagrimas mientras me alejaba asta llegar a mi escritorio-¿te creías el único? e tenido novio hicimos algo mas que darnos un beso o dos-al decir esa frase su expresión cambio ...el bicolor me miro con frialdad como si ya no le importara mis emociones o palabras se acerco a mi atemorizándome esa mirada inexpresiva yo quería huir ¿como? antes de poder hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo termine en mi cama con el encima mía ojala pudiera haber gritado las palabras que deseaba.. pero sus frialdad y falta de expresión me mantenían callada en ese momento comenzó a besarme de nuevo haciéndome reaccionar por fin mi cuerpo respondía lo aparte con mis brazos y volví a abofetear-¡VASTA YA!-grite por fin sin conseguir nada mas que agarrara mis brazos ¿como podía seguir haciéndome esto? me pregunte mientras me inmovilizo con solo una mano entonces comenzó a desabrochar desde abajo la parte de arriba de mi pijama que era de ositos de bajo llevaba una camiseta interior me asuste-¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?-pregunte sin poder evitar llorar por la angustia

-no te estoy haciendo nada que no te aya echo ese novio tuyo-quito el ultimo botón para verme en camiseta interior avergonzándome completamente no pude evitar decirle la verdad pues comenzó a subirme la camiseta

-¡TE MENTÍ NO E TENIDO NOVIO NADIE ME A BESADO JAMAS!-dije con desesperación en ese momento soltó mis manos y me miro con seriedad regresando a tener su rostro casi normal

-no vuelvas a mentirme -quito la mano de mi camiseta interior -la proxima vez acabare con lo que empiece - me dio un beso en mi mejilla mojada por las lagrimas-hermanita- que quito de encima y se puso de pie-vamos a dormir-dijo con una sonrisa despues de lo sucedido yo solo que conteste asintiendo con la cabeza provocando que se quitara la ropa y se tumbara a mi lado en la cama para abrazarme despues-mejor que te guardes para ti lo ocurrido nadie te creerá -estibe despierta casi toda la noche no se en que momento me quede dormida cuando me desperté por la mañana no estaba el bicolor haciéndome sentir aliviada por no verle a mi lado esa mañana quitándome las ganas de salir de mi cuarto fingiendo que estaba cansada por el viaje

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿os pareció interesante ?<strong>_

**_Espero_**_** que os allá gustado Gracias por los comentarios **_

_**la semana que viene subo el siguiente capitulo **_

_**asta entonces (n . n)**_

_**(^^) Nana (^^)**_


	3. Consuelo de un amigo

_** Consuelo De Un Amigo **_

En el día de mi cumpleaños seguía deprimida por lo ocurrido con el bicolor sin encontrar una salida pues intente contarle a leigh lo que avía pasado pero solo presta atencion a su novia la cual interrumpió nuestra conversación en el momento en que iba a contarle a mi hermano lo ocurrido ... como si todos los pensamientos que tengo no fueran suficiente hoy es mi primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto...iré con gente descocida que me acribillaría a preguntas no me gusta ser el centro de atencion y menos en estas situaciones aun así no era lo que mas me preocupaba o molestaba pues pensar que podía tocarme en la misma clase que lysandro era lo que peor llevaba no avía podido dormir pensando en eso

esa mañana leigh me acompaño al instituto y los dos halamos con la directora que nos dio el pésame por la muerte de nuestros padre y me dio la bien venida poco despues mi hermano mayor me dejo enfrente de la sala de delegados con un par de fotos y un formulario relleno deseándome buena suerte en ese mismo instante que mi hermano se marcho una voz conocida me llamo

-Alic-dijo una voz alegre yo mire en direccion contraria a la sala de delegados viendo a un gran amigo de mi otro instituto un chico mas bajito que yo de ojos verdes que escondían unas gafas enormes su cabello era marrón y su nombre kenthin pero le llamaba ken ya que tenia una personalidad algo aniñada-¿como has estado?-pegunto con la voz entre cortada pues avía venido corriendo saludarme ..en cuanto me izo esa pregunta le mire sin creerme que de verdad fuera el por lo que me levante de donde estaba sentada de inmediato consiguiendo que él pegara un pequeño salto en ese momento le toque con un dedo su mejilla derecha

-en serio no es un sueño-al decirle eso le pellizque la misma mejilla

-hay -grito quitando mi mano y acariciándose la mejilla-eres una brut...-antes de que pudiera acabar la frase le abrace sin dudarlo el tardo en reaccionar y devolverme el abrazo mientras la primera clase acabo ...saliendo los alumnos al pasillo entre los que se encontraban los de mi nueva clase

-no me lo creo-le solté para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa en mis labios que pensaba que no iba a volver a utilizar en todo el año-¿como es que estas aquí?-pregunte con muca alegria

-les pedí a mis padres venir y me dejaron-comento avergonzado pero antes de poderle decir algo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados vestido casi como un profesor no interrumpió

-perdonar- comento consiguiendo que tanto el castaño como yo le miráramos-¿vosotros dos soy los nuevos alumnos?- tanto ken como yo asentimos con la cabeza- bien pasad- abrió la puerta de la sala de delegados a pocos pasos de nosotros por lo que entramos los dos- bien los dos estaréis en la misma clase-cometo buscando unos informes en un cajón cuando escuchamos eso ken y yo nos miramos sonriéndonos mutuamente-yo me llamo nathaniel y estaré en vuestra clase- yo no pude mantener mi boca cerraba pues estaba emocionada y contenta porque mi amigo estaría en mi mima clase mientras el castaño colocaba unas carpetas en una mesa

-¡hoo! eso es genial yo soy alicia y el- señale a ken- es kenthin- el rubio nos sonrio

-encantando que ria comentaros que ademas tambien soy el delgado tanto de la clase como el principal así que si necesitáis ayuda en algo podéis contar con migo- recogió las fotos y el formulario para luego entregarnos una hoja- en esta escuela es obligatorio entrar en un club la hoja que os acabo de entregar es para que la rellenéis-observamos las hojas - vamos a clase que esta por comenzar- despues de decir eso salimos de la sala y fuimos asta la clase donde antes de entrar un profesor y el delegado hablaba para mas tarde entrar a la clase que estaba vacía entonces el delegado nos sentó juntos en la parte trasera de la clase mientras algunos entraban yo me puse a hablar con kenthin

-¿como esta alexy y armin? -pregunte acentuando el nombre del peli azul

-...bueno...alexy se enfado con migo-dijo apenado yo le di una palmada en la espalda

-esta celoso nada mas todo se solucionara no entiende que somos solo amigos- dije con una sonrisa intentando animarlo

-lose-comento mas animado para luego sonreírme-...el único que estaba de acuerdo es tu querido gamer armin -dijo con el mismo tono que yo le hable de alexy en ese instante apareció el bicolor y nos interrumpió

-¿quien ese caballero llamado armin? -pregunto sin ni siquiera saludar yo me di la vuelta al mismo tiempo que ken...me molesto su intromisión ¿por que tiene que arruinar todo siempre?

-¿le conoces?-pregunto el castaño con algo de miedo y aturdido

-por supuesto -comento antes de que yo pudiera hablar-soy su hermano ¿y tu eres?-cuestiono molesto

-déjalo ya-dije molesta sin poderme controlar ¿por que tenia que intimidar a mi amigo? ni siquiera es mi hermano solo finge serlo no se que planea pero me pone furiosa esa amabilidad que muestra hacia los demás-¿por que te entrometes en mi vida? ..el es un amigo que aprecio no tienes derecho interrogarlo y aun tienes menos derecho a llamarme hermana ...tu y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre los únicos lazos que nos une tienen un nombre leigh ...

-te estas comportando como una cría-comento interrumpiendo me con un tono serio entonces me puse de pie

-y tu te comportaste como un cerdo cretino y arrogante la otra noche ...no dejare que me pongas otra mano encima jamas-dije molesta para ponerme a caminar pero entonces me agarro del brazo

-tienes clase así que siéntate-aflojo la mano que me agarrara

-entérate-me solté de su agarre-no eres mi dueño-le grite y salí del salón viendo al pelirrojo que me miraba molesto desde la puerta en ese momento ken se levanto

-Alic...-corrió para alcanzarme-espérame-deje de camiar y le espere-¿que a pasado? pensé que solo tenias a un hermano-yo mire a otro lado me daba vergüenza contarle todo lo que pasaba -puedes confiar en mi

-yo..no es nada-dije para caminar de nuevo

-confía en mi ...no soy fuerte ..pero eres alguien que me a defendido aunque fuera un torpe ...déjame escuchar tus problemas -al escuchar eso suspire es la persona a la que le contaba todo en el otro instituto es mi primer amigo ..ademas decirle lo que ocurre me quitara un peso de encima si sigo sin hablar con alguien terminare sola como el desea

-¿te apetece dar una vuelta? -pregunte el me miro y sonrio para luego asentir con la cabeza entonces nos fuimos la siguiente clase comenzó y yo termine en el patio cerca de un jardin junto a ken el que no pregunto nada asta que comencé a hablar-antes no era así...

-¿a que te refieres?-cuestiono confundido

-la relación entre yo y lysandro-dejo un paquete de galletas que tenia en la mano y me presto atencion-nos llevábamos bien siempre pensé que eramos como hermanos gemelos ...siempre estaba detrás de él viéndolo y el viéndome a mi -deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa que se quito de inmediato pues me acorde de lo que paso el di de mi primera confesión a alguien lo que me hizo enfadar - pero su personalidad cambio cuando no se como se entero que me gustaba un chico que iba a mi clase...pelo con leigh me robo mi primer beso y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano mayor no se que abría pasado claro yo no savia de sus sentimientos hacia mi por lo que cuando tu y yo nos conocimos ...bueno ya sabes como era...cuando cambie de actitud fue porque leigh me contó lo que ocurría de verdad ...y lo peor de todo esta historia es que ...-no quise decir lo que avía pasado la otra noche ken noto que me pasaba algo y me cogió una mano

-puedes contarme lo que sea no se lo diré a nadie- me le quede mirando un momento entonces continué hablando mirando al suelo

-cundo regrese leigh se quedo a dormir en casa de su novia dejándonos a lysandro y a mi a solas en la casa ...lysandro me obligo a besarle y me pregunto si alguien me avía besando ..yo le mentí le dijo que no solo me avía dado besos el se molesto y me quiso quitar la parte de arriba del pijama le dije la verdad que no avía besado a nadie entonces se detuvo despues de advertirme que no le volviera a mentí ya que la proxima vez acabaría con lo empezó me propuso dormir con el y no tuve el coraje de decirle que no ...me siento tan patética...¿por que ?no quiero que me vuelva tocar si fuera por mi regresaría con mi tía pero no puedo -comente apenada

-no podías hacer nada...es un hombre y físicamente es mucho mas fuerte ..no te martirice solo tenemos que encontrar una solución...

-no la hay ...nadie me creerá vistes como me miraron los que estaban en la clase por hablarle así-dije angustiada el puso cara triste y se puso a pesar

-ya se leigh ya le vio antes-dijo con rapidez en cuanto se le ocurrió

-no servirá el dice que lysandro a cambiado tiene novia y muchos amigos que solo haga un esfuerzo con el -comente apenada el se puso a pensar

-solo queda una cosa...

-¿cual ?-pregunte deprimida interrumpiendo lo que decía entonse el me sonrio

-aprender a cuidarte con auto defensa -yo le mire incrédula-lo digo enserio si te sabes defender no podrá tocarte ademas mi padre te puede enseñar le diré que es para los dos y no le importara mientras yo tambien lo haga-comento haciéndome reír pues me imagine a ken dando patadas como jackie chan-¿que te hace tanta gracia? pregunto con una voz chillona algo molesto

-es que..te imagine dando patadas como las de jackie chan...y no pude evitar reírme -el se puso de pie y pensé que me iba a mandar a paseo pero sorprendentemente se puso en pose de lucha como si fuera a golear a alguien a una distancia de mi

-como así-salto y golpeo al aire cayendo las gafas al suelo que recogió de inmediato

-no -me puse de pie y ice lo mismo que el tropezando

-no pienso hacer eso -comento poniéndose las gafas mejor

-ya veras ahora lo consigo- di una pata en el aire que salio casi bien como en las pelis

me pase toda la hora haciendo chorradas poco despues entramos a nuestra primera clase donde nos enteramos que el delegado nos avía cubierto diciendo que yo no me encontraba bien y ken me llevo a la enfermeria cuando acabo la tercera clase le di las gracias mientras ken se fue a hablar con el bicolor sin que mediera cuenta coco despues comenzó el recreo sali de la case y me puse a buscar a kenthin entonces cuando iba a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para revisarlo alguien me agarro y me metió en un especie de sótano total mente oscuro

no entendía que estaba pasando¿quien era el que me tapaba la boca y impedía que me moviera? se guro es el de nuevo no puedo ver nada pero lysandro me pagara por esto estoy segura de que es el que me agarra ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_**¿quien sera el que la metió en el sótano? **_

**_Espero_**_** que os allá gustado Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**la semana que viene subo el siguiente capitulo**_

_**asta entonces (n . n)**_

_**(^^) Nana (^^)**_


	4. Ya no hay sentimientos

**_Ya no hay sentimientos _**

Estuve unos instantes aturdida pero cuando sentí la mano en mi cintura de quien me había metido en esa habitación enfurecí pues pensé que era lysandro por lo que decidí morder la mano que tenia en mi boca

-loca-me grito no reconocí la voz

-habla el que secuestra a la gente -reclame me apoye en una pared y de suerte di al interruptor viendo enfrente mía a el pelirrojo que parecía enfadado ...aunque supongo que a verle mordido es una buena razón para que tuviera la cara que tenia-¿por que ?...lysandro te pido que me trajeras ..¿verdad?-pregunte molesta reclamando

-tu-comento furioso despues levanto la mano pensé que me iba a golpear pero lo que paso es que dio a la pared al lado de mi cara asustandome-deja de hablar mal de lysandro -yo le mire incrédula

-¿de que hablas?-al escuchar la pregunta se molesto mas

-de tus mentiras ...mi amigo jamas te pondría una mano encima..el es la persona mas sensata del mundo y nunca seria capaz de nada de lo que el cuatro ojos insinuó ..por dios eres su hermana - cada palabra me enfurecía mas pero al escuchar la palabra hermana explote

-el jamas me avisto así el es el que causo esta situación así que no te metas donde no te llaman-en ese momento el pelirrojo se aparto de mi lado para luego sonreír burlon

-¿tanto deseas que lysandro te preste atencion?-yo me asombre mientras enfatizaba su sonrisa - el nunca te tocara pero si te vale-se acerco a mi poniendo su cara cerca de la mía ... no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando -con tal de que le dejes en paz me ofrezco como sustituto-no aguante mas y le golpee en la cara mientras comenzaba a llorar ¿como puede ser tan idiota e insensible?

-tu que sabes ¿acaso as estado presente cuando me robo mi primer beso? ¿o cuando..cuando..-no tuve el coraje de acabar la pregunta- no sabes nada... así que no hables-limpie mis lagrimas indignada-no te vuelvas ha acercar a mi jamas - chille para empujarle entonces salí del lugar cruzándome con el delegado que estaba con ken los que supongo vieron salir al pelirrojo pues el castaño quiso acompañarme pero para evitarlo me metí en el baño de chicas donde no pude aguantar mas me senté debajo de uno de los lavabos y llore

¿quien se creía ese cretino para meterse en esto? ..por lo que dijo parece que kenthin hablo de mas el tambien es un estúpido ¿ por que? ..entiendo que se preocupe por mi pero si no puede ayudarme mejor que se mantenga al margen ...se lo conté porque pensé que me escucharía y eso el lo que necesito ..no me hace falta que se metan ..quien sabe como reaccione mi herman...lysandro

estuve sola pero antes de que sonara la campana entro alguien al baño y no era precisamente una chica sino el delegado que se me acerco con seriedad y de la nada me mostró una sonrisa

-¿te encuentras mejor ?-yo le mire molesta y me levante de donde estaba sentada despues limpie mis lagrimas-no me mires así tu amigo y yo estamos preocupados-le mire incrédula despues me lave la cara y las manos mientras el hablaba-se que no es de nuestra incumbencia pero si deseas que te dejen en paz finge mejor o siempre te preguntaran si estas bien y es una molestia que lo hagan te lo digo por experiencia-yo me canse de escuchar sus palabras tire el papel con el que me estaba secando las manos en la papelera

-es fácil decirlo cuando no sabes que pasa ...no puedes fingir con facilidad cuando es tan grabe-comente molesta acercándome a el

-pues acostumbrarte a escuchar las preguntas ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te a pasado algo ? continuamente -me comunico yendo hacia la puerta en ese momento yo le detuve agarrándole uno de los brazos

-¿a ti que te importa? - le solté pues ya avía conseguido su atencion -no creo que sea tu trabajo entrometerte en la vida personal de tus compañeros-en ese momento me sonrio con calidez

-cuando estaba en segundo de primaria un chica de mi clase fue nombrada delegada no estoy especial mente orgulloso pero se podía decir que era un muchacho travieso ...me metía con mi hermana y otros chicos pero esa delegada me detuvo ...es curioso yo le ice la misma pregunta - abrió la puerta del baño-¿recuerdas lo que me respondiste?-yo me quede de pie pensando en mi segundo año de primaria y me acorde ...¿desde cuando pegarse con los demás chicos es solo una travesura? ...el no era travieso era el demonio en persona ...insultaba ..pegaba... ya no me acorvada de eso

yo le dije :`` mi trabajo es cuidar a los demás alumnos y si para eso me meto en tu vida lo are sin importarme los problemas que me gane ´´ despues de decirle eso recuerdo que se mudo no savia que avía regresado eso quiere decir que amber tambien regreso deseo verla eramos muy buenas amigas despues de pensar en eso salí del baño donde me esperaba ken algo deprimido

-¿te encuentras mejor?-yo le mire y sonreí

-si no fue nada-comenzamos a caminar dirección a clase-¿dijiste algo?-al preguntar eso se puso nervioso

-si pero solo quería ayudar no quiero que te hagan daño tu me protegiste y quiero hacer lo mismo -yo le mire con seriedad

-no vuelvas a entrometerte no puedes hacer nada -dije con seriedad luego me pare antes de llegar a clase -acepto tu oferta de aprender defensa personal -comente despues de sonreirle

- se lo diré a mi padre-dijo algo apenado y pensativo entonces entramos en clase se encontraban los demás alumnos entre los que estaban lysandro que me miraba serio castiel quien estaba molesto como rosalya la novia de leigh pero lo que asombro a todos los alumnos fue que el delgado de la clase se sentó en frente de nosotros y comenzamos a hablarnos

-¿ya te acordaste de mi? -comento nathaniel llamando mi atencion y la kenthin

-¿os conocíais? - pregunto estañado

-si ibamos a la misma clase en primaria-di un suspiro la presencia de ellos a mi alrededor me avía relajado - era un chico problemático pero nunca pensé que se convertiría en el delgado de una clase- dije con un tono burlon en mis palabras ken se le quedo mirando intentando imaginárselo haciendo cosas malas sin conseguirlo

-eran travesuras no tenemos porque hablar de ese tema- dijo algo irritado

-venga ¿travesuras? si tenias un historial para temer..

-deja el tema -dijo impidiéndome hablar-mejor hablemos de ¿como conociste a kenthin?-yo di un suspiro

-no es para tanto le eche una mano y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos -comente sin darle importancia

- ella me salvo de convertirme en el sirviente de unos matones de mi clase ...siempre a cuidado de mi-dijo alegre despues muso cara triste-ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo por ella-para mi asombro el delegado le animo en mi lugar

-sabes tener alguien que te escuche ya ayuda mucho ¿no crees ?-me pregunto el delegado yo asentí con la cabeza entonce entro la profesora a clase donde dimos las dos clases que nos faltaban para regresar a casa antes de comenzar a atender quedamos en vernos al final de clase para que nathaniel nos prestara sus apuntes pero antes de llegar a la sala de delegados el pelirrojo se interpuso en nuestro camino

-tengo que hablar con tigo-me dijo muy serio yo le mire molesta y quise pasar por enfrente de él que me agarro por el brazo molestando a nathaniel y kenthin

-de..jela-dijo con miedo el castaño mientras el delegado se acerco a nosotros y agarro la mano del pelirrojo que me agarraba

-suéltala si no quieres ser amonestado de nuevo-dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo me soltó entonces nathaniel le dejo de agarrarle la mano pensé que podríamos irnos sin que ocurriera nada mas pero de la nada el pelirrojo golpeo a nathaniel que callo al piso de la fuerza del golpe y lo inesperado que fue yo me quede petrificada

-ya puedes amonestarme-me agarro de la mano y me saco del instituto sin que yo me creyese lo que estaba pasando estaba tan impactada ese momento me recordó el día que leigh y lysandro se pelearon repasando esas imágenes por mi cabeza asta que sentí una mano en mi cara que me izo reaccionar viendo enfrente mía a el pelirrojo nos encontrabamos en un parque mire a mi alrededor estaba sentada en un banco junto a castiel que tenia una mano en mi cara y me hablaba no entendía nada de lo que decía asta que menciono el nombre del bicolor

-lysandro me contó todo - yo al escuchar eso me sentí confundida

-¿que?- pegunte no podía creer que el bicolor le dijera todo me aparte de su lado levantándome del banco-¿que te dijo?-dije exaltada

-todas las confusiones de tu parte-yo le mire con decepción creía que el idiota del bicolor avía reaccionado-pero no es lo importante ¿tu estabas en primero C en nuestro instituto ? -yo asentí con la cabeza sin entender que le rondaba por la suya -¿te declaraste aun chico de tu clase un día antes de desaparecer?-cuando recordé eso me avergoncé ¿como savia eso?¿ lysandro se lo dijo ? yo me iba marchar sin contestar pero el tiro de mi y me agarro cor la cintura -¿eres esa chica que se me declaro ?- yo que intentaba soltarme deje de moverme de inmediato ¿yo declararme a el ? ..el es mas alto por lo que levante mi cara para mirarle cosa que el parece que esperaba por que me estaba observando -¿eres esa chica?-yo que ya estaba algo colorada por la vergüenza termine con tomates por mejillas no me lo terminaba de creer el chico que siempre me a gustado por el cual no salí con nadie en este ultimo año era el mejor amigo de ese que me destrozo la vida ¿como ? ¿que ice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto ?¿ ahora que digo ?

-eso ..fue hace mucho-dije con vergüenza despues de bajar la miada-era una niña -todo quedo en silencio los brazos que antes me sujetaban sin cuidado y con fuerza se aflojaron y colocaron de otra manera uno se quedo en mi cintura y otro subió asta mi espalda haciéndome sentir incomoda-¿me sueltas ? - yo me esperaba un no o algo extraño pero no tanto

-si-me soltó de inmediato su cara estaba algo roja no savia porque-yo te acompaño a tu casa-yo le mire extrañada ..toda vía no me lo creía el no podía ser el mismo chico

-¿por que ?-el parecía nervioso no entendía que le avía pasado

-te puede pasar algo -le mire molesta no le podía ver como aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos grises

-ya me han secuestrado -comente burlándome de su propuesta pues el me avía llevado a la fuerza a ese lugar entonces el sonrio burlon

-por eso te acompaño para prevenir otro secuestro -no pude evitar reír me izo gracia su poca vergüenza el tambien dejo salí una pequeña risa -¿oye tu sigues sintiendo algo por mi?-yo me asombre por la pregunta pero mas por lo que veía a la espalda de castiel

-no.. han pasado años-dije algo triste desviando la mirada mientras mi propio demonio se acercaba sin que su amigo lo supiera

-es imposible que no quede rastro del primer amor -dijo con un tono burlon

- si es posible cuando no hubo a amor -en ese momento el pelirrojo se acerco y beso mi mejilla

-yo te recordare ese sentimiento-no pude sentir nada mas que miedo pues junto a su espalda esta ba el bicolor con una chica de cabello rubio y vestida de forma extraña ..no entendía como todo avía terminado de esta forma solo savia que estaba en problemas pues los ojos del que en un tiempo considere mi hermano me miraban furioso

savia que tenia un enorme problema no deseaba quedarme a solas con lysandro no quería sentir de nuevo miedo todavía no entiendo como cambio tan rápidamente su expresión cuando el pelirrojo lo miro y se dio cuenta de su presencia yo deseaba desaparecer huir a algún lado en el cual no pudiera ver de nuevo esos ojos que me atemorizaban los cuales me decían que era capaz de todo

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_**¿como reaccionara Lysandro ?¿por que este repentino cambio del pelirrojo?**_

**_próximamente_**_** lo sabréis dejadme vuestras ideas si os apetece **_

**_Espero_**_** que os allá gustado Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**la semana que viene subo el siguiente capitulo**_

_**asta entonces (n . n)**_

_**(^^) Nana (^^)**_


	5. Una Fiesta

**_Una Fiesta _**

No solo estaba nerviosa sino que deseaba esconderme en cualquier lado ..¿como podía pasarme esto?...salir de esta situación sera imposible ..de cualquier manera no puedo quedarme a solas con lysandro y la chica que esta a su lado ... tengo la sensación que ella ya conoce esa cara que a puesto al ver este beso inocente de parte del pelirrojo

-hermanita-dijo con un tono muy serio el bicolor llamando la atención de castiel que se alejo de mi y miro a su amigo ...yo no comprendía como la expresión de lysandro avía cambiado cuando castiel le miro-tenemos que ir a casa- dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en sus labios que parecía sincera

-¿lysandro?-dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta y miro con seriedad a su amigo-os acompaño a casa -comento mas calmado y con cara de pocos amigos

-no deberias leigh quiere ver a..

-no importa-dije deteniendo la frase de lysandro-yo ya le dije que podía acompañarnos-conteste con rapidez por miedo no podía quedarme con lysandro me daba igual esa chica con la que estaba no me da buena espina pues esa cara que creí que solo yo avía visto la puso sin ningún reparo enfrente de la muchacha desconocida

-cierto-comento el pelirrojo pasando un brazo por mis hombros acercándome a el -¿vamos?-dijo caminando hacia mi casa llevándome con el sin dejarme ver la reacciono del bicolor yo decidí no hacer o decir nada por el momento con la presencia de aquel sinvergüenza pelo tintado avía conseguido algo de tiempo

no tardamos en llegar a la casa entre yo primero encendiendo la luz de la entrada el pelirrojo después y los que cerraron la puerta fueron lysandro junto a esa muchacha desconocida ellos apagaron la luz antes de poder llegar al interruptor del salón la casa estaba oscura todo se encontraba en silencio sin nadie en la casa aparentemente

-muy gracioso -comente yo estaba apunto de pasar al salón para dar al interruptor cuando lysandro me de hablo

-ten cuidado no vallas a tropezarte-yo medi la vuelta pero antes de poder decir nada sentí algo pringoso en mi mano

-¡haaa!- grite después de moverme hacia atrás en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi espalda y no era el pelirrojo intente alejarme se escucho un ruido como de que se caía algo entonces pise algo resbaloso que me izo caer al suelo estaba asustada ¿que avía pasado ?

-alic soy yo -dijo tranquilizándome leigh de pronto la luz del salón se encendió y al lado del interruptor estaba la chica desconocida me mire la mano estaba manchada de nata no me avía percatado de que leigh estaba en la casa mire al suelo viendo en mi pie parte de un pastel y la otra parte esparcida por el suelo el pelirrojo se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme mientras lysandro se acerco a su acompañante con una sonrisa en sus labios como si el hubiera causado esa situación

-feliz cumpleaños -dijo riéndose la novia de mi hermano que estaba cerca de la mesa del salón ..me sentia avergonzada por lo ocurrido ...mira que asustarme en mi propia casa

-lo siento-me levante de inmediato -no savia..

-tranquila era una sorpresa -me tranquilizo leigh -ve a limpiarte rosa y yo compraremos una tarta lysandro puede recoger este estropicio y- miro al pelirrojo con seriedad- ¿que hace castiel hay?-pregunto confuso yo mire al pelirrojo

-yo le dije que viniera-comente con rapidez sorprendiendo a mi hermano

-¡hoo!¿es tu amigo?-castiel sonrió burlón

-algo así-contesto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

-a pues ayuda a lysandro a recoger este desastre ..-mi hermano y su novia se marcharon dejándonos a los cuatro solos en la casa lysandro se puso a recoger con el pelirrojo yo me quede mirando despues de quitarme los zapatos limpiándome la mano con una bayeta de la cocina que avía traído castiel para limpiarme asta que llamaron a la puerta cuando la abrí divise a kenthin con una caga en sus manos de una pastelería a su lado estaba el delegado con mi mochila a su espalda yo ni siquiera me avía dado cuenta que se me avía olvidado

-feliz cumpleaños -me extendió el pastel... desde la entrada del salón se podía ver la puerta que daba a la calle por lo que lysandro y sobretodo el pelirrojo pusieron mala cara cuando invite a pasar a nathaniel y ken

-¿que a pasado?-pregunto el rubio con burla miando al pelirrojo que estaba con una fregona en sus manos

-mi hermano que quiso prepararme una fiesta-pase alado del castiel y lysandro para ir a la mesa del salón con cuidado nathaniel se bajo la mochila del hombro y la cogió con la mano derecha - me asuste y tire el pastel ya veis como he puesto todo -comente despreocupada en ese momento castiel soltó la fregona y se puso enfrente del rubio interrumpiendo el paso a los dos chicos

-gracias por venir a traernos esto-le quito con brusquedad mi mochila para lanzarla despues a uno de los sofás del salón de mi casa -ya puedes irte - ken se puso nervioso y yo me enfade por lo que me puse a la espalda del pelirrojo y la toque con un dedo para llamar su atencion cosa que no consegui por lo que le empuje apartándolo de la puerta entonces agarre a nathaniel del brazo mirando molesta a el pelirrojo que me observaba enfadado

-es mi cumpleaños ¡no te entrometas ! - entre al salón con el rubio que tambien estaba asombrado-¿sabes cuantos años cumplo?-solté a nathaniel y me acerque a castiel -16 tengo una edad en la que puedo decidir por mi misma mis amistades así que deja de actuar como un crió-termine la conversación con esa frase la única respuesta que obtuve fue una mirada amenazadora del pelirrojo que se marcho de la casa sin decir nada ..lo malo fue que gracias a eso ocasione un problema mayor

-hermanita-llamo mi atencion lysandro -¿podríamos hablar? -pregunto con amabilidad ..yo no pude evitar mirar por un instante a nathaniel ..no quería causarle mala impresión el no savia como ken lo que estaba pasando ...si volvía a tratar de mala manera a lysandro no solo tendría que explicarle lo que ocurre si no que lo mas seguro es que no me creyera por lo que asentí con la cabeza algo apenada-disculparnos un momento - dejo las cosas de limpiar en el mismo sitio y agarro mi mano-volveremos enseguida si necesitáis algo estaremos en mi cuarto espero no tardemos mucho-comenzó a caminar pero de la nada se detuvo - cariño -dijo llamando la atencion de la muchacha de cabello rubio y mechas rosas

-si-dijo poniéndose de pie avía estado sentada enfrente de la mesa del salón todo el rato desde que se fue leigh sin moverse o decir nada en todo el tiempo como si fuera una muñeca

-¿mearías el favor de guardar la tarta que lleva el amigo de mi hermana en la nevera? y ofrecerles algo mientras esperan que acabemos de hablar -comento con amabilidad

-enseguida-dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica y se acerco a ken... no pude ver mas pues lysandro comenzó a caminar y subir escaleras arriba

cada paso que me acercaba a su cuarto me ponía nerviosa de solo pensar que estaría a solas con el despues de lo que escucho que me dijo castiel ademas se que el sabe que he intentado evitar estar a solas con él..no pude pensar en escaparme ni hacer nada pues antes de conseguir el valor para hablarle me encontraba cruzando la puerta de su cuarto

-¿crees que a sido un buen día?-me pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta yo me alegue lo mas que pude quedando cerca de su escritorio

-no se-dije temerosa diciéndome a mi misma que no tuviera miedo que leigh no tardaría en regresar

-¿no sabes ? -pegunto dándose la vuelta dejando a mi vista sus ojos bicolor que eran lo único que demostraba la verdad de sus sentimientos ..la rabia y sus enfermizos celos que eran mi maldición ...ya que cuando tenia esa mirada aprendí a no decirle que no si no deseo salir mas herida-tu primer amor te a demostrado que le importas- se comenzó ha acercar hacia mi -te has encontrado con amigos que solo me incordiaran-yo tenia que decir algo no podía volver a ser cobarde ...no podía temerlo o lo lamentaría al día siguiente ...el se acerco a mi la habitación que me parecía enorme se volvió pequeña con una puerta enana y lejana a mi -¿que tal se sintió ese beso -paso su mano con brusquedad por la mejilla en la que me beso castiel- que te regale de tu primer amor?-me sentí indignada ¿el me lo regalo? ¿que quiso decir con eso ? mi miedo comenzó a trasformarse en rabia

-tu no me diste ese beso y mucho menos me lo regalaste... él me lo dio si que tu hicieras nada ..él tenia sus motivos entre los que no creo que estés tú -comente indignada furiosa sin miedo pues todo este se trasformo en un instante en rabia

-el no se acordaba de ti asta que mencione tu primera confesión-dijo con un tono molesto como si se estuviera burlando de mi ...ocasionando que esa rabia que sentia se mezclara con tristeza pero mas que nada fue por el echo de darme cuenta que no le importaba a castiel lo mas mínimo -¿en serio piensas que se habría acordado de ti? - me miro como si sintiera pena de mi ocasionando que con cada palabra que dijo en su siguiente frase mis ojos se aguaran y la tristeza me inundara-todavía no te as dado cuenta que el único que no deja de pensar en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo soy yo - me abrazo atrapando mis bazos pegándome a él despacio mientras lagrimas comenzaba asalir de mis ojos - para los demás eres insignificante -dejo de hablar un momento para continuar cuando no avía ni pasado un minuto sus manos las puso en mis hombros-debes estar cansada-seco mis lagrimas yo en ese momento de verdad pensé que el tenia razon- ve a dormir-me dijo para darme un beso en la frente yo iba contestarle que si cuando llamaron a cuarto

-soy yo -dijo leigh pasando al cuarto asombrándose y alejando de inmediato a lysandro de mi-¿que a pasado?-me pregunto preocupado yo le mire y lo único que pensé fue a leigh si le importo

-discutió con castiel y se deprimió le he dicho que valla a descansar-comento lysandro con unto de preocupación su rostro de nuevo avía cambiado en un segundo al ver a leigh que sonrio y me abrazo con una mano

-Alic -dejo salir una carcajada mientras me sacaba del cuarto que por alguna extraña razon me animo- tengo una sorpresa - bajo con migo las escaleras mientas me contaba algo-cuando estaba regresando con rosa a casa nos encontramos con un chico muy enfadado...rosa le izo ver que se comporto como un idiota y regreso -yo que estaba entrando al salón vi la tarta a rosalya castiel nathaniel ken y el cariño de lysandro cerca de la mesa del salón- con nosotros a celebrar tu cumpleaños en ese momento me sentí feliz ...no se porque no pude evitar mirar al pelirrojo el primero luego a nathaniel y despues a mi amigo ken ya no me importaba lo que me avía dicho lysandro solo me interesaba una cosa tener la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños cosa que se izo realidad asta recibi unas disculpas muy extrañas del pelirrojo de echo no sabría si llamarlas disculpas ...nathaniel fue muy amable quedándose asta que comiéramos la tarta pues me advirtió que tenia que llegar temprano a su casa y por mi culpa salio mas tarde ken no solo me trajo una tarta sino tan bien un peluche un oso para poner en mi llavero era pequeño y monismo ...leigh y rosa me regalaron un conjunto de ropa y el de lysandro todavía no lo he abierto ...prefiero no saber lo que es lo guarde en el cajón de mi mesilla ...el día de mi cumpleaños no fue malo ..no como aquel momento en que recibi esas tres advertencias

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**(u . u ) SIENTO EL RETRASO ( u. u) **_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO A TOD S!**_

_**¿ las tres advertencias cuales son? ¿cual es el plan de lysandro? **_

**_próximamente_**_** lo sabréis dejadme vuestras ideas si os apetece**_

**_Espero_**_** que os allá gustado Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**la semana que viene subo el siguiente capitulo*de verdad de la buena ***_

_**asta entonces (n . n)**_

_**(^^) Nana (^^)**_


	6. Tres Advertencias

**_¡Hola!_**

**_(u . u) SIENTO EL RETRASO (u . u)_**

**_Fue mi cumple hace poco por eso no he escrito jejeje _**

**_El capitulo se queda a la mitad lo siento _**

**_dejadme vuestras ideas si os apetece_**

**_Espero que os guste Gracias por los comentarios_**

**_La semana que viene subo el siguiente capítulo*intentare no fallar*_**

**_Hasta entonces (n . n)_**

**_(^^) Nana (^^)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres Advertencias<strong>_

Nunca hubiera pensado que ese regalo que me entrego contenía sus propias reglas ... la sorpresa de enterarme que me exigía tales requisitos fue mayor pues por incumplir una de sus absurdas condiciones escritas en una estúpida libreta parecida a la suya por esas descabelladas exigencias fui castigada

Ya avía pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños no sé como conseguí de alguna forma evitar a Lysandro el cual avía conseguido que estuviera alejado de mi por otro lado cada vez me llevaba mejor con Castiel podía asta seguirle la corriente con sus bromas y hacer las mías propias dirigidas a él ... Nathaniel no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa amistad entre el pelirrojo y yo pero la toleraba aunque más de una vez han terminado los dos gritándose mientras me encontraba yo en medio en esos momentos Rosalya la novia de mi hermano siempre me ha ayudado a detenerlos por lo que nuestra relación a mejorado mucho aunque todavía no la puedo considerar mi amiga ya que es muy cercana a él bicolor, todo iba bien o eso creía hasta el día en que ken apareció muy triste con una tarjeta con forma de oso en sus manos

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-pregunte preocupada a la entrada del instituto, no note nada especial pues el castaño llevaba su mochila a la espalda como cada mañana

-me voy a la escuela militar-comento asombrándome

-¿qué? -grite sorprendida-¿cuándo? ¿Por qué? -pregunte con rapidez y inquieta

-hoy- dijo apenado -no me lo podía creer ¿hoy?

-¡HOY! -chille- ¿por qué...-titubee no savia que decir-...que paso? tú padre no me dijo nada ayer-pregunte confusa y apenada

-una chica rubia y sus amigas de nuestro mismo curso de la clase D han estado metiéndose conmigo, no quería causarte más problemas por eso no te dije que me molestaban -al escuchar eso me enfurecí ¿cómo pudo no decir nada? ¿Siempre hace lo mismo?

-eres idiota-levanté mi mano para golpearle en el hombro pero no me atreví -estúpido ¿iras a esa escuela que tú padre decía que te mandaría si seguían metiéndose contigo? -pregunte enfadadísima sin creerme toda vía que eso estaba ocurriendo

-sí ,lo siento-me tendió la tarjeta con forma de oso, yo pensé que me pedía perdón por lo de las clases con su padre pero lo que dijo después me enfureció- les he dicho todo -yo me moleste al escuchar eso, abrí con rapidez la tarjeta donde avía dos números y dos nombres debajo de cada numero unas frases pegadas una de color rosa algo chillón ,la otra frase de negro grisáceo y debajo de estas una de color verde clarito-vendrán antes de que yo pueda regresar y cuidaran de ti en lo que yo regreso- después de decir eso se marcho algo deprimido savia que me avía molestado que le dijera a esos dos pero también savia que le perdonaría

Yo solo me quede mirándole enfada ¿cómo avía podido decirle todo a esos dos?..Los gemelos... ¿cuánto tardarían en llegar ?...siempre hace lo que se le antoja... ¿ken podía comportarse de otra manera ?...ojala no le pase nada...ese lugar al que va será duro para él, mientras pensaba en todo esto Castiel se me acerco y dándome un empujón que no fue fuerte pero si molesto

-¿Por qué tan seria?- cuestiono molestándome su pregunta

-por nada –comente agarrando la tarjeta con fuerza y pegándola a mí pecho cosa que llamo su atención hacia la tarjeta justo lo que intentaba evitar

-que cosa tan bonita-dijo mirando la tarjeta con interés, yo le mire como diciéndole ni se te ocurra en ese momento sonrió con picardía y me quito la tarjeta después de provocarme cosquillas- veamos…. Alexy 603xxxxxx no te preocupes tus héroes llegaremos pronto... (^ . ^).. Mantén tu sonrisa Alic-al leer eso me miro molesto yo intente coger la tarjeta que levanto y continuo leyendo irritado cosa que se notaba en la voz y en como miraba la tarjeta-Armin 623xxxxxx Se fuerte no tardare en llegar-agarro mis manos que le molestaban y bajo la tarjeta-...te quiero… es precioso lo que te ponen-comento molesto dejo de leer, dejando de lado la frase de Kenthin- asique vendrán a visitarte-soltó mis brazos y metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón-¿te importa que me la quede?-yo estaba molesta mientras miraba mis muñecas las que me escocían por la fuerza que avía utilizado al agarrarme-me encanta lo que te han puesto-dijo con sarcasmo

-deja de hacer el idiota-dije molesta- me la entrego ken que se acaba de marchar- me acerque e intente coger la tarjeta, pase la mano por su cintura sin ponerme a su espalda, en ese momento me abrazó justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la tarjeta

Me sorprendí al mismo tiempo que me avergoncé estábamos en la entrada del instituto ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Qué le pasaba no tenia vergüenza? Que inmóvil, poco a poco la vergüenza se me pasaba transformándose en tranquilidad y alivio, me sentía tan cómoda entre los brazos de ese pelos tintados que me olvide donde estaba, asta olvide la tarjeta solo deje que me abrazará yagé a el punto de yo querer hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciendo, comencé a levantar mi brazos para agarrar su camiseta por la espalda cuando una voz conocida para los dos provoco que nos separamos avergonzados por la situación

-A…liii…cia-dijo una voz femenina que pertenecía a la novia de Lysandro, el pelirrojo y yo nos separamos de inmediato mirándola después los dos avergonzados-¡hola!-saludo alegre con una voz aniñada

-hola-dijo intentando parecer serio Castiel sin mirarme

-hola-conteste algo después mientras miraba a la dirección contraria en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo

-Castiel ¿podrías dejarme hablar con mi cuñada un momento?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios la chica

-por supuesto-después de decir eso toco su frente como si hubiera echo algo impropio de él marchándose después yo no pude evitar mirarle irse con una sonrisa

-¿vamos?- dijo con amabilidad la chica yo asentí con la cabeza, entonces fuimos hasta una placita con una fuente en el medio y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos-te llevas muy bien con Castiel-dijo con alegría de pronto su tono de voz cambio al pronunciar lo siguiente-¿acaso no tienes en cuenta a Lysandro?- cuestiono con un tono de voz aterrador ya no parecía la misma justo como Lysandro- ya sé ¿eres estúpida?-comento burlándose de mí enfadándome

-si hemos venido para hablar de Lysandro te equivocas de persona-me puse de pie-ese sujetó y yo no somos nada-comente con seriedad después comencé a caminar hacia mi instituto

-yo sé todo-me pare ¿eso quería decir lo que creía?- Lysandro me lo contó…los acontecimientos de hace cuatro años y los de la otra noche-se acerco a mí y me dijo algo al oído casi susurrando-yo sé todo lo que te habría hecho si no hubieras dicho la verdad-mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo supe cuando vi a esa chica que ni se inmuto cuando Lysandro me miro así en el parque sentí que avía algo malo en ella y tenía razón, me gire para mirarla

-¿Cómo?... ¿de qué forma conseguiste que te contara?- pregunte angustiada necesitaba saber cómo consiguió desenmascararle, la chica río al escuchar mí pregunta

-¿desenmascararle?...-río de nuevo-¿es una broma?- pregunto provocando ira en mí-yo le entiendo por completo –me miro con frialdad- porque ya que él te ama quiero matarte- entonces dio un suspiro y cambio su rostro a uno serio- lo malo es que moría por las manos de Lysandro si tocase uno de tus asquerosos cabellos-concluyó la frase, yo la mire molesta

-sois tal para cual no entiendo cómo pueden existir personas tan hipócritas-dije molesta

-solo deseo avisarte ya que por lo que vi hoy no vas a hacer caso de las normas- yo no entendía lo que decía- si sigues por ese camino tan peligroso lo vas a lamentar, Lysandro tiene mucha paciencia pero cuando se trata de ti la pierde-la verdad no entendía si me advertía o amenazaba ya que estaba utilizando un tono extraño - deja de hacer el tonto y solo acata sus normas –concluyó para marcharse después en dirección a mi casa mientras yo regresaba al instituto

¿Qué era eso de las normas? No comprendo su extraña advertencia o amenaza, quien sabe lo que era, no creo que me pase algo, por no hacerla caso a no sé qué normas, ni que fuera un soldado para que tuviera que seguir normas, todo en mi vida se avía vuelto con fuso, por un lado se encontraba Lysandro con unas intenciones que creía conocer, al mimo tiempo Castiel de alguna manera me aliviaba pero tenía una relación demasiado cercana hacia Lysandro que me incomodaba mucho y luego el chico que me consiguió que casi olvidara a mi primer amor al cual dudaba si podía llamar así pues no fue más que una fijación por una persona con la cual no pude mantener una relación, por la cual no pude aclarar mis sentimientos por Armin, mis dudas por mi sentimientos me comenzaron a atormentar, no podía permitirme estando cerca de Lysandro fijarme en nadie pero tampoco podía hacer como si no existieran esos sentimientos, enterarme que Armin vendría me hacia me hacia feliz

Cuando entre al instituto me encontré con Castiel de nuevo pero parecía molesto, se me acerco enfadado por algo y en un segundo me enseño la tarjeta de oso para sin dudar en un instante romperla ante mis ojos, con una expresión algo fría

-¿Qué?-pregunte angustiada, me acerque a él y intenté quitarle los trozos de la tarjeta entre las manos, los cuales tiro hacia su espalda, yo le mire enfada y me dirigí sin decir nada hacia su espalda para recoger los pedazos, me avía agachado cuando de forma brusca me cogió de uno de mis brazos y me levantó del suelo, con fuerza asustándome

-quiero que dejes de decir mentiras sobre Lysandro- ese comentario me asombro- te lo advierto si escucho solo que alguna persona duda de el por lo que vas diciendo -me soltó el brazo bruscamente muy molesto- yo mismo are realidad todas y cada una de las tonterías que dices- cuando concluyo se marcho, no comprendía que avía pasado, ¿por qué ese cambio tan radical? Me pregunte recogiendo los trozos de la tarjeta, hacia un momento me Castiel me avía tratado de forma tan diferente pero ¿qué le avía pasado?

Cuando acabe de coger los trozos me dirigí a la sala de delegados, necesitaba celo para arreglar lo que avía echo ese estúpido pelirrojo, mi expresión era de decepción y tristeza, llame a la puerta sin recibir respuesta por nadie, por lo que abrí la sala y entre, no encontré a nadie pero en una de las mesas colocadas en circulo vi un rollo de celo, pase a la sala sin dudarlo y deje los trozos de la tarjeta en la entrada para acercarme después a recoger el celo

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- una chica castaña de ojos azules vestida con una falda muy corta y una camisa de volantes azul me sorprendió viéndome con una expresión intimidante

- yo...-cogí el celo- necesitaba un poco de celo y….-antes de poder acabar la frase me interrumpió

-nadie ha excepción de los delgados puede entrar en esta sala- me dijo acercándose a mi yo me puse nerviosa no comprendía porque me hablaba con tanta agresividad

-comprendo...Pero-en ese momento se encontraba cerca de mí y con un movimiento rápido me quito el celo de las manos, ese momento me enfade

-¿pero qué?- dejo de un golpe el celo en una mesa cerca de ella mientras vi entrar a Nathaniel por la puerta-si has comprendido que no tienes permitida la entrada a este lugar, lárgate- me exigió antes de poder contestarle de la forma que se merecía Nathaniel se izo notar aclarándose la garganta, provocando que la chica se girara de inmediato poniéndose pálida y cambiando su actitud de inmediato

- yo he sido quien le hadado permiso para que entre cuando desee-comento dejando unos documentos cerca que Castiel avía roto-asi que por favor discúlpate- dijo con seriedad la chica agacho la cabeza y me volvió hacia mí

-perdóname -comento agarrando con fuerza un lado de su falda, como si no estuviera de acuerdo

-si por supuesto- después de decirle eso se marcho del lugar con rapidez- gracias-le dije a Nathaniel mientras cogía el celo

-no es nada-comento entonces vio la tarjeta hecha pedazos yo me acerque hasta él y me senté y comencé a intentar repararla-¿quieres ayuda?- pregunto con un tono muy amable yo asentí con lo cabeza, no me dijo nada en todo el tiempo hasta que por cosas del destinó el arregló unas de las frases que estaban escritas en la tarjeta provocando que me mirara apenado y suspirara por lo que le mire dejando de arreglar la imagen del oso

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte sin saber lo que avía leído, el me dio la parte que avía arreglado y espero me reacción; la frase estaba en color verde era la que ken avía escrito y decía

_No dejes que Lysandro te ponga una mano encima, si necesitas cualquier cosa llama a Armin y Alexy ellos te ayudarán, si tu hermano intenta forzarte no se lo permitas no tienes que tener miedo, recuerda nuestras clases de defensa personal y dale una patada ya sabes dónde, tu eres mi heroína cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente de poder protegerte regresare y junto a Alexy e Armin te protegeremos de la inmoralidad de Lysandro _

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos entendí el porqué Castiel se enfado y el motivo de la cara de seriedad de Nathaniel

-¿Qué está pasando?- pegunto con seriedad al ver mi reacción, yo lo mire no deseaba contarle lo que ocurría por lo que fingí una sonrisa

- nada ken que es un bromista… - antes de poder terminar la frase un golpe de Nathaniel en la mesa me detuvo

-¿entiendes lo que insinúa esto?- yo lo mire y asentí- dime que está pasando- exigió yo mire a la mesa deprimida- muy bien esto se lo entregare a la directora de inmediato- se levantó del sitio, esa frase me alivio si él hacia eso llamarían a mi hermano y todo se podría solucionar por lo que no me moví, sorprendiendo a Nathaniel que se detuvo en la puerta de la sala-¿no vas a impedírmelo? Sea o no una broma de ken este podría salir lastimado- al decirme eso me levante de inmediato, no podía permitir que ken fuera afectado por mis problemas

-dámela-comente para después quitársela de las manos, no sé si lo avía planeado pero con esa reacción mía intuyó que lo que pasa, cedió cuenta que el contenido de esas frases las cuales daban a entender que Lysandro estaba intentado forzarme a hacer algo inmoral, eran ciertas

-¿Qué es lo que busca de ti Lysandro?- pregunto asombrándome yo mire al suelo

- el – dude en hablar pero si no le decía a lo mejor le contaba a la directora que ken estaba calumniando a Lysandro y cuando el castaño quisiera regresar no podría – no dirás nada ¿verdad? (pregunte sin mirarle a los ojos solo escuchando después un si serio) no se desde cuando el dejo de mirarme como su hermana, en primaria me confesé a un chico él se entero y me trato de forma extraña si no fuera por Leigh no… no quiero pensar que hubiera echo por ese incidente me mandaron con mi nana a otro país, después del fallecimiento de mis padres regreso a las mismas, me trata de cómo si no fuera su hermana como…

-si fueras su novia- dijo acabando mi frase , al escuchar eso asentí con la cabeza sintiendo que no me creía que diría los mismo que los demás- nunca hubiera pensado eso de él-comento súper calmado como si no le sorprendiera que una persona que es normalmente de una forma yo dijera que no era así y la describiera de una forma totalmente diferente- pero te advierto, lo te dice ken es una apuesta peligrosa , si le pateas en ese sitio puede no sentarle bien y hacerle enfadar de verdad, por ese acto podrías salir más lastimada- dijo calmando mi alma, pese que al igual que Castiel me gritaría y negaría lo que dije , ese día me di cuenta que no esperaría sola a Armin y Alexy

Nathaniel estuvo conmigo arreglando la tarjeta hablamos de mucha cosas las cuales me consolaron, luego asistimos a clases y me senté junto a él sin saber que esa misma noche Lysandro tenía planeado llevar a cabo mí castigo, un castigo tan doloroso que marcaría mi alma


	7. Castigo

**_¡Hola!_**

**_(u . u) SIENTO EL RETRASO (u . u)_**

**_ME COSTO MUCHO EL CAPITULO _**

**_ES UNA ADVERTENCIA NO AVERIARAN LEERLO PERSONAS MENORES DE EDAD_**

**_Espero que os guste Gracias por los comentarios_**

**_La semana que viene subo el siguiente capítulo* supongo*_**

**_Hasta entonces (n . n)_**

**_me vuelvo a disculpar de verdad no pensé que me costara tanto_**

**_(^^) Nana (^^)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Castigo <strong>_

Experimentar que no estaba sola, eso sentí por la mañana siendo acompañada todo el día por Nathaniel pero nunca supuse que ese sería el ultimo día en el cual podía considerarme una niña; esa tarde cuando llegue a casa todo estaba en silencio nada más llegar fui a la nevera sorprendiéndome por no ver el sándwich que Leigh me prepara todas las mañanas para que meriende, cerré la nevera con desilusión y me metí en mi cuarto donde pase toda la tarde hasta que acabe mis deberes cuando estaba anocheciendo por lo que como todos los días decidí irme a duchar pues faltaba unas horas para que mi hermano y Lysandro regresaran a casa; al cuarto de baño lleve mi móvil le conecte los altavoces sonando de este un solo de guitara poco después comencé a cantar mientras preparaba la ducha

-si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo -abrí el grifo de la ducha del lado del agua caliente- al saber que ni siquiera tengo -busque mi toalla que estaba detrás de la puerta- aunque sea un poquito de tu amor -coloque con cuidado la toalla encima de una banqueta situada cerca de la ducha mientras cantaba, escuchaba la música y el agua caer a la bañera- y yo miro como lloras por él -comencé a desvestirme dejando mi ropa en el suelo sin arreglar- con la esperanza de que un día te dé- mire haber si el agua estaba caliente entonces entre a la bañera para ducharme- aunque sea un poquito de su amor…y el solo te hace sufrir y yo me muero por hacerte feliiiz...pero a mi tu no me miras….y el solo te causa dolor y yo me muero por darte mi amor pero no, tu no me miras …ese..-antes de decir algo mas escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse por lo que me quede mirando sorprendida el vidrio negro y traslucido de la mampara-¿Quién es?-cuestione sin obtener respuesta, el vidrio de la mampara me impedía asegurarme que no fuera quien temía -¿Leigh?-dije temerosa acercándome para descorrer la mampara en ese momento la persona del baño comenzó a recoger mi ropa por lo que me relaje pues el único que hacia eso era Leigh- hermanito avisa que eres tú, me has dado un susto de muerte- comente para ponerme debajo del chorro de agua

-han sido cuatro años- el sujeto fuera hablo reconociendo de inmediato la voz dejándome pálida mire hacia donde estaba situado- que no me decías hermanito-yo mire por todos lados buscando algo con lo cual pudiera cubrir mi cuerpo, pero no había nada por lo que me agache y puse de cuclillas por si acaso se le ocurría descorrer la mampara negra que observaba con temor fue unos segundos que se volvió una eternidad… no comprendía sus pensamientos ¿Qué deseaba hacer en estas circunstancias? Antes de darme cuenta por mi mente paso una idea horrible algo que me atemorizo ¿no sería capaz de hacer esa locura o sí? De la nada escuche como la mampara se comenzaba abrir provocando que me encogiera mas asegurándome de que él no podría ver nada, una mano perteneciente a Lysandro corto el agua que caía como lluvia mientras otra canción sonaba desde los altavoces, cada segundo me hacía sentir más vergüenza y temor hasta que enfrente de mis ojos tuve su rostro y sentí como observaba mi cuerpo con sus ojos inexpresivos, deseaba gritar pero no pude esa mirada me lo impedían dejándome vulnerable -hermanita- comento extendiéndome su mano consiguiendo que mí mete reaccionara por la palabra que utilizo , una palabra que no deseaba escuchar salir por su boca

-sal- dije con un tono bajo para después con una de mis manos darle en la suya apartándola-¡Leigh! – Chille suplicando que mi hermano mayor hubiera llegado ya- ¡Leigh! –grite mirándole a la cara con seriedad divisando en su rostro una sonrisa como si se estuviera divirtiendo

- chilla más alto- comento entre risas burlándose de cómo me encontraba, aun lado de la bañera encogida en una esquina con una expresión de temor en mí rostro que yo acaba de cambiar al escuchar su frase, si lo penaba detenida mente asta yo me reiría de mí por lo patética que me veía si no estuviera en esta situación

- mi toalla- exigí Lysandro me miro con ternura pero con un sentimiento extraño que sus ojos me trasmitían

-no te cubras , quiero ver tú hermoso cuerpo- me extendió la otaya sin pasar el brazo por el hueco que había abierto al correr la mampara negra para obligarme a ponerme de pie-ese cuerpo tuyo el cual solo yo tengo el lujo de admirar- me quede helada al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del cual una vez considere mi hermano, ese al cual una vez quise como mi hermano ese al que mas amaba y admiraba pero solo como hermano, dude si alcanzar esa toalla pero al final sin pensar en como reaccionaria Lysandro simplemente me levante para en unos instantes arrebatarlo la toalla cubriéndome con ella saliendo poco después de la bañera con intención de marcharme inmediatamente pero nada más salir de esta sentí como Lysandro pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros abrazándome poco después

-¡suelta!-exigí molesta moviéndome garrando la toalla para que no se me cayera, en un instante sentí un mordisco en mi hombro acompañado poco después por unos tiernos besos que erizaron mi piel que me paralizándome provocando que cerrara los ojos mientras sujetaba con excesiva fuerza la toalla contra mi pecho

-Leigh no vendrá a salvarte esta vez- me comunico obligándome con ambas manos a soltar la toalla que desesperadamente sujetaba- nunca pensé que sería de esta forma- aparto mi cabello dejándolo todo caer húmedo sobre mi espalda-el día de hoy aprovechare para hacerte mía y de nadie más- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda sentí como me miraba, escuche ruidos como si se estuviera sacando los botones de su chaqueta cosa que me mantenía sin mover un musculo, poco después vi caer al suelo el pañuelo de su cuello verde junto a la chaqueta, de inmediato una orden escalofriante salió de su boca- date la vuelta- ordeno yo negué con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabras, no podía pasarme, esto de seguro era un sueño… mientras mi mente sacaba sus conclusiones Lysandro me agarro de un brazo y puso mi espalda contra el cristal negro yo comencé a forcejear sin poder mirar a la cara a Lysandro negándome el derecho de hacerlo

-¡no!- exclame con lagrimas en mis ojos – ¡suéltame!- suplique en barias ocasiones sus brazos que son más fuertes que los míos me inmovilizaron de inmediato, sus labios sin aviso me besaron impidiendo mis gritos … en ese momento me vi atrapada lagrimas salieron de mis ojos por la impotencia de no poder realizar movimiento alguno, el beso que me dio fue largo tanto que casi me deja sin oxigeno del ímpetu que ponía por poseer mis labios que al sentirse liberados apenas unos segundo se apartaron causando que Lysandro cambiara mi cuerpo de posición sin apena esfuerzo como si yo fuera una maldita muñeca, sin sentir nada más que dolor mi espalda quedo de frente de Lysandro el cual se quedo mirando mis ojos cuando yo busque su cuerpo con los míos atemorizada del cambio de posición –por favor … no…-antes de pronunciar una súplica mas una de las manos del que una vez fue mi hermano taparon mí boca, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mis senos cerré mis ojos con fuerza desesperada por no ver más por no sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo en ese momento coloque las mías en la mampara para intentar oponerme a su contacto, una de sus piernas se coloco entre las mías

-estate quieta- susurro cerca de mí oído poco después sentí un beso suave- no deseo haberte daño- presión mas su cuerpo contra el mío para poco después comenzar a mordisquear mi frágil cuello provocando una sensación de corriente que viajo por todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento la mano que fugaba con mis senos comenzó abajar despacio torturándome cada vez que una de sus carias bajaba en dirección a mi entrepierna sin llegar a esta aliviándome cuando se alejaba- tranquila… el miedo se irá… dentro de un rato – mordió de nuevo mi cuello – te sentirás aliviada en mis brazos …. Incluso … sentirá placer- en ese momento acaricio por última vez mi vientre bajando su mano a mi entrepierna , causándome pánico … sentí sus dedos introducirse en mi intimidad y como luego movía aun ritmo lento, mi cuerpo comenzó reaccionar de una forma extraña, yo no deseaba esto no, no , no , podía pasarme …las lagrimas no cesaban mientras sin previo aviso intente alejar la mano que tenía en mi entrepierna de mi cuerpo-deja de moverte- comento algo molesto sin conseguir la reacción que esperaba de mi, pues continúe forcejeando de un momento a otro aparto la mano de mi entrepierna yo deje mi cuerpo descansar y sin comprender el porqué busque sus ojos mirándole con lagrimas y suplicante para que detuviera esa locura -nadie impedirá que seas mía hermanita- al comunicarme eso aparto la pierna que había colocado para mantener amabas extremidades separadas, recupere la esperanza aunque hacia un instante me había dicho aquellas palabras desalentadoras mis ojos dejaron de derramar lagrimas de pensar que me soltaría… en ese instante que lo miraba agradecida una sensación de dolor me invadió sentí como un bulto entraba por mi intimidad dese mover mi cuerpo para impedirlo en ese momento Lysandro soltó mi boca y con cada una de sus manos situadas en un lado de mi cadera impidió mi movimientos causando mas impulso al introducir su virilidad en mi

-¡haaaa…-grite con todos mis pulmones sin poder evitarlo jamás sentí algo igual como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí, sentía un dolor agudo acompañado por un ardor incomparable ,de pronto Lysandro comenzó a moverse …. Sentía cada movimiento de su cadera, como mi temperatura subía y el dolor iba desapareciendo, yo no quería esto , pero aun así estaba pasándome ¿porque me hacia esto?- Leigh …ayúdame –suplique en susurros varias veces cerrando los ojos con intención de no abrirlos más hasta que todo acabara, en ese momento comenzó cambiar el ritmo volviéndose más bruscos sus movimientos dándome a entender que notaba mi sufrimiento pero creo que eso solo lo excitaba mas o eso fue lo que reflejaban sus ojos que no pude evitar mirar cuando cambio su ritmo aumentando al mismo tiempo que marcaba cada estocada con cinismo

-llevo cuatro años esperando este día, imaginándolo- comento apretando con sus manos mis cadera- Alicia- dijo una y otra vez mezclando mi nombre con gemidos mientras se movía-no dejare que nadie más te tenga- me hablaba como si no le importara mi sufrimiento, escuchaba su respiración agitada, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo como el suyo que al tenerlo tan cerca de mí me hacia escapar el escapar imposible; mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba queriendo mi boca soltar pequeños gemidos que aguantaba dentro de esta por simple orgullo-Alicia…no aguanto más- al escuchar esas palabras de su boca lo mire desesperada suplicante y negando sin descanso con mi cabeza , no podía hacerme eso él no podía humillarme de esa manera ; sin previo aviso un último movimiento de cadera dejo que sintiera dentro de mi intimidad unas palpitaciones que hicieron mis sospechas realidad pues poco después un liquido viscoso comenzó a caer por mi pantorrilla después de que Lysandro sacara su miembro de dentro de mi abrazándome más tarde como si todo hubiera sido con sentido comenzó a besar mi espalda, mordiéndola y dando pequeños besos en mis hombros, yo seguía sin creer que hubiera pasado pero cada beso gentil que Lysandro depositaba en mis hombros me hacia asumir lo ocurrido

-¿Por qué? – pregunte sin poder derramar mas lagrimas mirando el torpe reflejo que la mampara negra creaba de mí

-era tú castigo-beso mi hombro nuevamente con cuidado como intentado reparar el daño que me había hecho- yo lo necesitaba-me estrecho contra él apoyando poco después en mi hombro derecho su frente-si fueras de alguien más yo perdería la cabeza, te amo demasiado- de pronto sentí mi hombro húmedo y por la voz Lysandro parecía afligido- lo siento Alicia pero no te dejare marchar nunca – no pude decir nada, Lysandro lloraba en mi hombro por lo que acababa de hacer pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sin dejar que me alejara de su lado me sostuvo un largo tiempo hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa permitiéndome por fin meterme en mi cuarto, en ese entonces me entere donde se encontraba Leig el cual tardaría una semana en regresar a casa, en ese momento lo decidí crearía de nuevo esa barrera invisible que me separaría del mundo como cuando me cambiaron de ciudad, esa personalidad que había abandonado regreso como si fuera un fantasma convirtiéndome en la misma de antes la cual no tenia quien sacara de ella una sonrisa sincera.


End file.
